Prior toy guns which are capable of launching a plurality of projectiles sequentially typically have a barrel with a plurality of projectile chambers which are each loaded with one projectile. The projectiles, such as toy darts, are launched by pumping air from a pump chamber into one of the projectile chambers, the movement of the air thereby forcing the projectile from the projectile chamber.
After the first projectile is launched, the barrel is rotated to align the pump chamber with a next projectile chamber so that the next projectile can be launched by pumping air from the pump chamber into the next projectile chamber. Thus, by repeating this process, a plurality of projectiles can be launched sequentially from the toy gun.
Air is typically pumped by way of a spring-loaded pump rod. The toy gun is cocked by drawing the pump rod back against the spring and locking the pump rod in a rearward position against the spring bias. A trigger mechanism is then pulled to release the lock which then allows the pump rod to be thrust forward by the spring bias thereby pumping air into the projectile chamber aligned with the pump chamber.
The barrel can be manually rotated or automatically rotated. In some prior toy guns, automatic rotation is achieved by a trigger mechanism whereby pulling of the trigger turns the barrel by a fixed angle before releasing the pump rod lock so that the next projectile chamber is aligned with the pump chamber.
Automatic rotation is advantageous over manual rotation since it does not require the extra step of manually rotating the barrel. However, the mechanisms required for automatic rotation of the barrel add complexity and bulk to the toy gun. Increased complexity and moving components increases the risk of breakdown which adversely affects the durability of the toy gun. Having a rotating barrel also introduces rotating joints and interfaces that are vulnerable to damage which again adversely affects the durability of the toy gun.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome or ameliorate at least one of the disadvantages of the prior art, or to provide a useful alternative.